Acceptance:Adult Approval/Rosaline Kalokairia
Name: Rosaline Kalokairia Job: Flying Professor / Head of Aphrodite Species: Half-Veela Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: ' ' her fc is the purest person ever to exist. Personality (more than a paragraph): : First and foremost; Rosaline should probably not ''be a teacher. : She's got too mischievous an idea of fun for it to be entirely practical after all; she can turn any combination of words you give her against you with a cheeky grin, words punctuated with a wink - and she understands the need to have many kinds of 'fun' with your life, especially the time you have at school. Some people can hardly tell when she's being sarcastic, or serious, since she kind of soars through life at a million miles a minute. : But her talent at flying - as a former beater for the Greek national team - was too good to ignore, that's how she got here. How she became head of Aphrodite, her former home, however, she'll never know. She's the teacher who's secretly - or not so, dependent on who you ask - on the students' side, who confides secrets in her students to help them get by. There's a noticeable favouritism when it comes to these towards her own students who need a place to...express their deeper feelings. : That's another thing; she's no typical Aphrodite girl, she can definitely hold her own, and she doesn't need your help to do it. Naturally stubborn, she's not one to ask for nor accept help, sometimes to her detriment. She's definitely not stereotypical, either - while she's pretty and not afraid to know it, she's hardly shallow (even if she is fairly flirtatious.) One of her desires is to fall in love for ''real. ''Not just one of those bubbly crushes, like. '''History (more than two paragraphs):' : Rosaline Kalokairia is the firstborn daughter of Dimitriou Kalokairia, and a Veela whose name she does not exactly know, but she views the relationship with a pinch of salt - she honestly thinks to this day that her father was interested in the superficial, which goes against her love values. So, her dad was a single father, and this made life difficult for them, but he did his best; and that's all she can, and has, ever asked of him. Dimitriou was a wizard and he took up a job in a Quidditch store to help provide for his daughter, but despite himself he needed to ask for some help from relatives. For a few years while he got a better job she lived with her cousins, the Karahalios family, which was...interesting enough, especially when it came to her cousin Pyralis. She won't talk about her now, but what she will say is that she (unlike Pyralis' parents) saw it coming a mile away. : She was there when Pyralis was bitten - Pyralis had led her out on some stupid shenanigan in the forest near their home, far away from the city hub of Athens. She's still guilty for having run for her life, but she uses the excuse that she got help which arguably saved Pyralis' life in the end (she still plans to cash in that life debt sometime). Having that happen at a tender age is perhaps what prompted Rosaline to become a bit more guarded, less sensitive, more ready to defend herself. Her first magical sign was late, her aunt and uncle were convinced that the Veela blood that ran through her veins had made her a squib, despite the fact that this notion made no sense whatsoever. : However, this was proved wrong shortly before her eleventh birthday, in an incident with Pyralis herself. They were the same age, and Pyralis had had her magical sign when she was seven. As the days went by and Pyralis made a great deal about her apparent "Squib-ness", made even more bitter against Rosaline by the fact she was now a werewolf. Pyralis had had her birthday and was parading around with the letter just to make her feel worse. Except, Rosaline burnt up the letter. While she was holding it. Yes, it ended in burns, and even more bad blood between the pair. : Rosaline got her letter. They were carted off to the Institute and the main focus of their school days was competition between one another. While Pyralis chose the House of Ares, the war god, Rosaline went for the House of Aphrodite - and both remained in their Houses for the entirety of their schooling, too obstinate to change lest the other accused them of disloyalty. Neither of them were Head Student - Rosaline didn't want it, and besides, she was far too often in trouble to have a hope in hell - but she did get Quidditch Captain, due to her prowess as a beater. It was hoped that one day the two would learn to get along but they graduated being as at odds as they ever were. : Pyralis went into the darker end of business. Both of them ended up in the papers for different reasons, Rosaline because she was picked up as the Greek team's wonder kid, Pyralis because she was wanted for something or the other. Rosaline stayed on the team for seven years and captained it for the latter four; they had comparative success for their team, which was nice. She gave over the mantle to a younger, more talented player last year - she's now taken up the position of Flying Professor, and somehow got Head of Aphrodite as part of the title - this is her second year here. Comments Category:Adult Approval Category:Adult Sorted Category:Eurotrash Nerd's Stuff